What It's Like To Be Forgotten
by UsedLove
Summary: One of Naraku's foul tricks causes tragedy beyond anything they've experienced before and changes the groups lives forever. "He's still Inuyasha...no matter what he's done..."
1. devastating sight

**Title:What It's Like To Be Forgotten**

**Summary:One of Naraku's foul tricks causes tragedy beyond anything they've experienced before and changes the groups lives forever.**

**Rating:PG-13 (just in case)**

As Kagome walked through the woods, she entered a clearing to see Naraku's white cloak laying on the ground with blood staines scattered on it. As she approached the cloak she say a sight that made her almost colapse; Inuyasha's limp body lay motionless on the ground, as it began to rain. She regained herself and ran towards him, dropping to her knees beside him and splattering mud onto him and herself.  
"Inuyasha!" she cried, "Oh, please wake up!"  
She began to cry frantically as she shook his limp body. Her attempt to awaken him was unsuccessful, and taking him into her arms, she sobbed for what seemed like days. She finally managed to tear herself away from the scene and ran as fast as she could through the woods. She came to a stop as she reached the clearing where Naraku's castle had been, but it was gone. She dropped to her knees feeling completely helpless. Memories of Inuyasha flashed through her head and whiping away her tears, she stood and started off through the woods again. She came to a stop infront of the well and fell to her knees before it.

"The others will find him..." she thought to herself, "He'll get a proper barrial..." she tried to hold back her tears, but some managed to escape, "I can't bring myself to tell them...Oh god, he's really gone...! He's...dead..." she stood and put on an artificial brave face, "I can't stay here...How could I face the others without him...knowing he's gone..." With that she made up her mind; she took one last look at the grey and rainy world she'd become accustomed to and with that, she pulled out a loose brick and placed the shards she'd held with her for so long and replaced it. She knew the others would come looking for her before any demon could find it and Kirara would sense the shards. She looked at the brick for a moment and then stood and jumped through the well, for the last time.  
Back at the clearing, Inuyasha's body stood up and transformed into Naraku.  
"Kikyo, you can come out now," he called and Kikyo walked out from the trees to join him and he pulled out some of Kagome's clothes, "Your turn...here, I had one of my incarnations steal these from her bag a few days back while another demon attacked...they never knew they were gone."  
Kikyo took the clothes and changed quickly behind the trees. Inuyasha should come in just a few moments after he smells her scent that I have placed on you. Kikyo nodded in reply and sat down on the ground in her place. Naraku turned and began to walk away.  
"Now, in doing this, he will believe he has lost her and there is no way for him to disprove what he believes?" she asked him skeptically.  
He turned to face her and nodded, a smirk across his face.  
"He'll be devestated..." he answered and began to walk away again, "I assure you..."  
"Now the fun begins..." Naraku spoke under his breath, "Now you will truly suffer..."


	2. tragic discovery

**Title:What It's Like To Be Forgotten**

**Chapter 2**

Naraku quickly exited so as not to be found. And soon after, as if on que, Inuyasha showed up just after Naraku had gotten far enough away. Inuyasha suddenly felt his heart skip a beat and quicken as he saw Kagome's body laying motionless before him.  
"Kagome?!" he exclaimed in a panic before running to her and pulling her into his arms, "Kagome?!?!"  
He let his head drop and pulled her close to him, resting his chin on the top of her head.  
"Naraku..." he said in a voice that was filled with rage and hatred.  
He carefully laid Kagome's body on the ground and stood; his fists were so tight that his fingers were turning purple, "I'll kill him...I'll kill him!"  
Inuyasha ran swiftly through the woods until he reached the now empty clearing where Naraku's castle had stood. Inuyasha dropped to the ground and began slashing furiously at the ground, "I'll find you! I'll find you, and I'll kill you!"  
"Kagome..." he spoke under his breath. He slowly walked back to the clearing where Kagome's body laid. He stepped out of the trees and quickly looked around him. Kagome's body was gone, along with Naraku's cloak.

"Kagome's dead...?" Sango asked in disbelief, "She-she can't be..."  
"She is," Inuyasha replied as he turned to leave.  
"But-but what if it was just one of Naraku's tricks..." Sango tried desperately, "How can you be sure-"  
"She's dead!" he yelled, wipping around to face her, but his eyes softened as he saw her face, "She's dead..."  
He turned again to leave.  
"Where are you going?" Miroku spoke up, "You said she was gone and so was Naraku's castle..."  
"I'm going to find him..." Inuyasha replied without turning around to face him.  
"But how will you if his castle's gone...We have no lead as to where he is or even where to start looking-"  
Miroku started but was cut off.  
Inuyasha turned and said through gritted teath, "He can't have her...He can't have Kagome!"  
Miroku and the others stood in silence for a minute.  
"Right," Miroku stated, "Let's go."  
"No," Inuyasha replied looking into his eyes, "I have to do this alone...I won't put anyone else in danger..."  
Miroku nodded; Inuyasha walked out and started toward the woods.  
"You're not going to let him go by himself are you?!" Shippo piped up, jumping onto Sango's shoulder, "He'll get himself killed!"  
"I don't think he cares right now..." Sango stated solemnly.  
"He was in love with her..." Miroku said as he turned to the two, "That's all that matters to him right now..."  
Miroku's eyes met with Sango's as he said this and the two starred at one another for a moment.  
"Well," Miroku spoke, breaking the silence, "We all loved her too so I think we should be there in case he needs our help."  
Sango smiled, "We'd better hurry..."


	3. Inuyasha, completely changed?

TEN YEARS LATER

Kagome awoke to a young girl's voice, "Sweety, what's wrong? Bad dream?"  
The girl nodded and whiped her tear-stained cheek with her sleeve. Kagome scooted over to make room for her and ran her fingers through the girl's hair as she fell asleep. The twenty-five year old Kagome stared out the window as a thought came to her. It had been exactly ten years ago that she had gone through the well that final time.  
"I wonder what Sango, Shippo, and Miroku are doing..."she thought to herself.  
Kagome stood out of bed, carefull not to wake her daughter, Malina. She crossed the room and sat down at her vanety, looking at the jewelry box before her. She pulled out a necklace with a key hanging from it from under her night shirt and opened the lock to reveal a stack of photos she'd taken once. Kagome's mother had lent her a camera to take with her to the Feudal Era so that she could see what the others looked like. She flipped through the stack, tears falling down her face as the memories came flooding in with each photo. She stopped on one in particular; it was her and Inuyasha. Kagome was on his back and he was looking at her with a smile on his face. She ran her fingers over it and finally broke down. She covered her mouth and closed her eyes as streams of fresh tears fell down.

THE FEUDAL ERA

Inuyasha walked through the woods, but he was different, he had a scar over one eye, his ear had a chunk taken out of it, and his eyes were aged by pain. He walked into a clearing where he approached a cabin. As he walked through the entrance; A woman's voice called to him from another room.  
"Inuyasha, sit down, I've made dinner," Kikyo came into the room, "Did you get the shard?"  
She asked as she approached him.  
"No," he replied disappointedly, "It was just another rumor..."


	4. In Kaede's Village

IN KAEDE'S VILLAGE

Sango was setting out the dinner she had prepared. Miroku walked into the room and set his pack down.

"Miroku, you're back!" Sango said, embracing him, "How were the villagers?"

"It wasn't the worst I've seen, but that demon did some damage..." he replied; he was visably exhausted.

"How about we eat and then you can rest?" she replied with a gentle smile.

"Daddy!" the voices of two little girls rang from behind Miroku.

Yumi, their eight year old son, however was leaned against the wall in the shadowed corner. The two girls, Nakki, the six year old, blue-eyed, brunette hugged his waist, and Sikae, the two year old, spitting image of Sango, hugged his leg. He hugged them both and gave them their presents. Nakki got a bow and set of arrows; Miroku had been teaching Nakki for about six months with a home made bow before it had broken. Sikae got a doll that wore a pink camono with white flowers on it. Nakki looked the bow over, aimed it, and looked it over again. Sikae hugged her doll and sat on the floor to play with it again.

"Thank you, daddy!!!" the two chimed in unison before returning to their gifts.

Miroku looked over at Yumi and approached him.

He kneeled infront of him, "Did you take good care of everything for me?"

Yumi nodded.

"I had to use this once though," Yumi replied holding out his right arm to show a cloth-wrapped hand with a necklace of beads wrapped around that.

"Did you defeat it?" Miroku asked, looking at the arm solemnly.

He nodded again. Yumi was a quiet child, probably because of his lack of self-esteem. He had always been different from everyone else except his father; He was the spitting-image of him too.

"I brought you something," Miroku spoke up.

Yumi's face lit up, and a grin crossed his face. Miroku pulled out a beautiful sword and sheeth.

"I'll teach you how to use it if you promise you'll be carefull with it, not use it around your sisters unless you have to, and learn to control it and use it properly before going into any sort of battle with it," Miroku explained.

Yumi nodded with a determined look on his face, "I promise."

"This is no ordinary sword...it was made by a swordsmith about nine years ago; he was a great swordsmith in his time before his death, and he had given this sword great powers..."

"Who was he?" Yumi asked with interest.

"His name was Totosai..." Miroku replied, "Yumi, you remember Inuyasha, correct?"

Yumi nodded, "He was that half-demon that betrayed mother and you..."

"In a way, yes," Miroku continued, "Well, that great sword that he possessed was also made by the same man, a very, very long time ago."

Yumi's eyes were wide with amazement as he looked at the sword in his hands. Sango looked over at the two to see the sword Miroku had been keeping since before Yumi was born as a smile crossed her face.

Present Time

Kagome was working at the book store she had been working at for about a year. The babysitter was cleaning up in Kagome's kitchen when Melina walked in holding her crayons and coloring book.

"Can I go outside to color?" she asked, holding up her coloring book and hugging her teddy bear.

"Yes, but don't leave the yard, okay?" the woman said.

"Yes, ma'am," Melina replied skipping out the door. She sat in the yard coloring and humming happily. She saw a frog jump by and smiled.

"Hello, Mr. Frog!" she exclaimed, but it kept hopping.

She stood up and then squatted down. The frog hopped, and she hopped, it hopped again, and she hopped again. After a few minutes, she stopped, stood up, and stared at what looked to her like a play house. She opened the door and walked in; she saw a well that had been sealed up and had papers all over it. She sat on it and picked up one of the peices of paper and began coloring on it, then another, then another, then another, and when she picked up the last one, the seal fell beneath her, and she fell along with it. She stood up, now in a beautiful grassy area and rubbed her bottom.

"Ow!" she said in a sweet-sounding, young voice.

She looked around and began walking around.

"Mr. Frog!" the four year old called.

She walked toward the edge of the forest surrounding the area but stopped. She was scared of the dark and the forest looked very dark; the trees kept the sunlight out. She then heard voices from inside the forest and couldn't help it; she entered the dark forest and ran toward the voices. She entered a bright clearing after just a minute or two. She saw a man in funny clothes and a boy just about four years older than her in equally funny clothes. The boy had a beautiful sword in his hands, and then she noticed the beads around their arms.

"Those beads are pretty, can I see them?" she asked, catching their attention.

Both the man and the boy turned to look at her.

"Who are you?" the boy asked, dropping the sword to his side.

"I'm Melina!" she said hugging the bear, "Who are you?"

"I'm Yumi," he replied, a little confused by her clothes and stuffed bear, "And this is my father."

"I'm Mioku," the man added, "Where is your family?"

"My mommy is gone...she went to work. I was staying with my babysitter, and I found a playhouse...I want my mommy..." Melina answered as tears filled up in her eyes and her nose and cheeks turned red.

"It's okay..." Miroku replied in a soothing voice as he picked up the small child, "We'll find her."

Miroku had noticed the clothes, though it was her face that held his attention more. She was very familiar to him, and he wanted to figure this out quickly.

"What's your name?" he asked the girl on his shoulders.

"Melina," she answered in her sweet, sing-song voice.

Miroku prepaired himself for his next question, "What's your mommy's nam-"

Suddenly a large demon came through some trees into their veiw.

"Father!" Yumi called out.

Miroku set Melina down beside Yumi, "Protect her."

He ran over to the demon and pulled off the beads, "Wind tunne-"

"Wind scar!" and all-too-familiar voice called from behind the demon.

Miroku wrapped the beads around his arm again as the demon was defeated. The half-demon stepped into veiw and bent down to pick up a jewel shard that had been thrown from the demon, "Hm...this is interesting."

"Hello, Inuyasha," Miroku replied coolly.


	5. Unexpected Guests

UNEXPECTED GUESTS

"Don't tell me that's the runt," Inuyasha asked looking over at him.  
"That's Yumi, my son," Miroku said protectively.  
Yumi glared at the half-breed he had heard countless stories about. Inuyasha's eyes changed when he saw the girl standing beside Yumi, "Who's that?"  
"Her name's Melina," Miroku answered turning his gaze toward her.  
Inuyasha walked toward her and kneeled, looking into her eyes; he saw the resemblance too.  
"Puppy!" she said as she touched one of his ears. Inuyasha's face showed his confusion completely.  
"She looks just like-" he thought to himself, "No, it's impossible..."  
He sat there looking at Melina for a moment before standing up and turning, "Miroku, a word?"  
Miroku nodded and walked with Inuyasha out of the childrens' earshot.  
"Who the heck is she??" Inuyasha asked, the fact that he was upset was very apparent.  
"I'm not sure," Miroku replied.

They walked through the woods toward Miroku's home to try and figure this out.  
"Do you know any tricks, Mr. Puppy?" Melina asked from atop Miroku's shoulders.  
"I'm not a puppy...!" Inuyasha said through clenched teeth.  
"Roll over!" she continued, and Miroku couldn't help but smile.  
"I'm not a puppy...!"  
"Shake hands!"  
"I'm _not _a puppy!"  
"Sit boy!"  
A loud thump and Melina's giggles caused Miroku to whip around. Inuyasha was sprawled out on the ground, face first.  
"Kagome!!!" Inuyasha yelled and his face changed at the realization of what he'd just said.  
Miroku and Inuyasha both looked surprize, but Inuyasha had pain in his eyes too.  
"Hey, how do you know my mommy's name?" Melina's innocent voice asked, peeking around Miroku's back as he let her down off his shoulders.  
"Your...'mommy'?" Inuyasha asked in a disbelieving tone.  
"Uh huh!" Melina replied, nodding her head.

The Present

Kagome answered the phone to meet the voice of a frantic-sounding woman, "She-was-playing-and-her-coloring-book-She-wanted-to-go-outside-I-told-her-not-to-leave-your-yard-a-teddy-bear!-"  
"Mrs. Kaja!" Kagome interupted, "I can't understand a word you're saying...Please, slow down and breath."  
"Melina-She's gone!!!" she sobbed.  
Kagome's eyes widdened, "What-do-you-mean?-Did-she-say-something?-Where-did-she-go?-I-can't-believe-she-would-run-off-I-mean-" she stopped herself and grabbed her coat.  
"I'll be right over," Kagome stated quickly and hung up.  
"Nanna, I hate to do this, but I have to go," Kagome stated to her co-worker and began to explain.  
Kagome was rushing home when she passed the well.  
She stopped as she saw the door leading to the well was open, "Oh, dear god..."  
She ran in to find the seal had been broken, and the shiki kami were scattered over the floor with colorful lines drawn on them. Thoughts started racing through her mind as she stared down the dark hole.  
"She could be hurt or worse..." she thought to herself as she ran to her home.  
"I know where she is," she shouted down the stairs to Mrs. Kaja as she gathered her things, "I'm going to go get her."  
She walked down the stairs to her, "Why are you taking a bag?" Mrs. Kaja asked in utter confusion.  
"I don't have time to explain, but you have got to trust me..."  
Mrs. Kaja hesitated for a moment, but Kagome had always been a level-headed, reasonable young woman; she nodded. Kagome ran out and headed back toward the well. She hesitated as she looked into the well, thinking about what she looked into the well, thinking about what she would have to face once she was there. She took a deep breath and jumped in.

The Feudal Era

Inuyasha and Miroku were left alone in one of the rooms of Miroku and Sango's home as the children went outside with Sango.  
"Miroku..." Inuyasha asked, carefully choosing his words; he was sitting in indian style across from him as they ate, "...What happened to us? I mean...what happened to our friendship?"  
Miroku sighed and, setting down his bowl, he began, "Well, I was trying to locate you about two and a half years ago to tell you that Sango was pregnant, and when I found you, you were staying in a cabin up north. When I went to tell you, I found you with-"  
"Kikyo..." Inuyasha finished solemnly.  
Sango, who had walked in seconds before could no longer contain her anger anymore.  
"How could you do that, Inuyasha?!" Sango stalked over, "She...She tried to kill Kagome!!!"  
"I-" Inuyasha began but stopped suddenly, and his head shot up toward the door.  
"What is it?" Miroku spoke up.  
Inuyasha jumped up and ran out.  
"Inuyasha!!!" Sango called after him.  
Miroku yelled for the kids to come inside and ran after him with Sango only a few steps ahead. The two practically ran into Inuyasha who was frozen in his place. Before them was an old woman talking to a young woman with long black hair and strange clothes. Her back was to them, so they couldn't see her face. The old woman pointed in their direction, and the young woman turned to look at them. The bag she was holding dropped from her hand and there were tears in her eyes. Miroku looked over at Inuyasha to see a look pure shock, amazement, disbelief, happiness, sadness still lingering from before, and worry of this all being a dream or his imagination or something; all of these emotions were hitting him at once.  
"Kagome?" Sango and Miroku both asked at once.


	6. The Truth Comes Out

THE TRUTH COMES OUT

Kagome's old self came back to her, and she was flooded with emotions; She ran and threw her arms around him. Inuyasha's mind was racing before it stopped on this thought, "Kagome's here...hugging me...She's alive!"

His arms flew around her, and she began to sob into his shoulder.

"Kagome..." Inuyasha spoke under his breath, "I was so scared...I don't understand...you-you were dead"

"I thought you were dead...I saw your body..." she replied.

"Naraku..." he hissed, "He'll pay for this...I promise you this..."

Inuyasha and Kagome sat watching the sunset, later that evening; Kagome's head was resting on his shoulder and he was holding her in his arms.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah?"

"Earlier...you said you were scared," she continued.

"Yeah..."

"Of what?" she asked, looking into his eyes.

"I was scared of living without you..." he answered pushing a strand of hair out of Kagome's face, "...You've changed so much..."

"I grew up..." Kagome solemnly replied, looking back at the ground.

"Kagome, I wish I could've been with you..." he stated, looking out as the sun went down.

"You've changed a lot too, you know," Kagome said in a soft and sweet voice, "What happened to your eye and ear?"

"I, well..." Inuyasha started, but stopped as a sudden change came over him; his hair turned black, his eyes turned brown, and his claws, fangs, and dog ears disappeared.

"Heh, I'd forgotten tonight was a new moon..." Inuyasha chuckled.

Kagome touched his cheek, and her eyes looked at him as if she were taking in every asspect of him. They sat there together for a few more minutes before Inuyasha's couriosity got the better of him, "Kagome?"

"Yeah?" she looked up at him.

"Melina's father...who is he?" Kagome sat up and turned to him; She took a deep breath and took both his hands in her's.

"...Hojo..." Kagome said looking down, "Hojo was her father..."

"What do you mean 'was'?" Inuyasha tilted his head to the side.

"He...died...in a car accident when Melina was two..." Kagome replied sadly.

"...a...car?" he asked in confusion.

"You ride in it, and it takes you places..." Kagome replied.

"Oh...I'm sorry..." Inuyasha looked into her eyes, and let out a sigh of relief.

"What?" Kagome asked, tilting her head.

"I'm just kind of happy..."

"What do you mean?" she asked, again with the look of confusion.

"Well, I'm just...I was so worried you'd found someone new when I met Melina...and I...I don't think I could live knowing that you didn't love me..." he answered, saying that last part quietly and looked down.

"Inuyasha...I've always loved you," she replied, leaning over to look into the eyes of his turned down head, "and...and I always will."

Inuyasha looked up to meet her eyes; He leaned in slowly, looking into her eyes.

Inuyasha's eyes widened, and he turned quickly to come face to face with someone he hadn't seen in years.

"Hello, little brother," Sesshomaru spoke in his monotone voice, "It's been a while..."


	7. Secrets and Surprizes

What It's Like To Be Forgotten

Chapter 7

"Hello, little brother," Sesshomaru spoke in his monotone voice, "It's been a while..."

"Not long enough. What are you doing here, Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha shot back, stepping infront of Kagome.

"Aparently interupting something..." Sesshomaru replied glancing at Kagome, who was still sitting on the ground behind Inuyasha.

"Oh, don't worry," Sesshomaru returned his gaze to Inuyasha, "I don't intend to fight."

"What do you want then?" Inuyasha asked coolly.

"I'm here for another purpose," Sesshomaru looked out at the sky, and a small half-demon girl with long light blue hair, pointed ears and sky blue eyes stepped out from behind him, "She does adore the stars..." Inuyasha and Kagome both shared looks of shock.

"This is my daughter, Kenani," he continued.

"Daughter, but who..." Kagome began.

"Rin..." Sesshomaru finished, knowing her question, "Rin is her mother...Kenani is three years old today, and she wanted to go for a walk...she loves the stars."

"...She's a-" Inuyasha began.

"-a half-demon, yes," Sesshomaru finished.

Sesshomaru looked the now human-Inuyasha up and down but didn't say anything.

"Does she know who I am?" Inuyasha asked watching the small child picking small white flowers in the clearing; She wore a light blue and white, beautiful komano which illuminated her in the moon light.

"No," Sesshomaru replied, and Inuyasha looked back at him, "Well, she's heard your name, but she doesn't know who you are."

Inuyasha glanced at her once more before Kagome spoke up.

"We'd better go..." Kagome said softly, standing and resting her hand on Inuyasha's shoulder as she stepped forward.

"You're probably right..." Inuyasha replied, looking at the ground and then back at Kagome. As they walked back toward the village, Kagome noticed that Inuyasha seemed distracted.

"Something on your mind?" she asked as they walked hand-in-hand.

"It's just...Sesshomaru..." he trailed off.

"He was acting so different...that's why I got you out of there...Something didn't feel right," Kagome replied.

"Yeah..." Inuyasha's worried look remained for the rest of the walk home.

Miroku and Sango sat near the fire, obviously awaiting Inuyasha and kagome's return. Their faces lit up as Kagome walked in.

"You're back!" Sango exclaimed happilly, standing up.

"Yes, we kind of...well..." Inuyasha walked in behind Kagome, and she motioned towards him as an explanation.

"You took her out with you on the night of the new moon?!" Sango exclaimed scoldingly to Inuyasha.

"I didn't know!" he replied, leaning against the wall and crossing his arms.

"Didn't know?" Miroku spoke up.

"Well, I forgot...what with all the commotion..." Inuyasha replied looking at Kagome quickly and then back at Sango.

"Oh, so now It's Kagome's Fault??" Sango continued.

"Guys, it's okay-" Kagome tried.

"No!" Inuyasha said, throwing his hands up in frustration, "It's mine!...gah...it's mine..."

He quickly walked out, followed by Kagome who was trying to get him to stop.

"Look, Kagome," Inuyasha turned to look at her, "I've done some incredibly stupid things since you left and hurt a lot of people who cared about me...I deserved what I got in there...now, just let me be alone..."

"Inuyasha-"

"Please..." he said in almost a pleading voice.

Kagome just nodded with a look of shock and confusion.

"I'm sorry," he turned to leave, "I didn't want to hurt you..."

He took one last look and disappeared into the forest. Kagome ran into the room, scared something might happen to him.

"Inuyasha's gone!" she exclaimed as she entered the room.

Sango looked over at her, "Let him go..."

"What?!?!" Kagome was stunned, "But he could get killed out there without his demon-powers!"

Sango was silent, as was Miroku.

"What happened to you?" Kagome was getting desperate, "We used to care about each other...What happened??"

Sango's expression when she looked at Miroku told Kagome that something bad had happened.

"Tell me..." she pleaded, looking so confused and hurt that something bad had happened between her closest friends that Miroku had to tell her. He began to explain what had happened, though he knew it would hurt her.

"Inuyasha and...Kikyo?" Kagome asked with tears in her eyes after Miroku was finished.

"You have to understand, Kagome, and though it is no excuse, he thought you were dead..." Miroku tried to compfort Kagome. Sango elbowed him to let him know that he wasn't helping.

"Ah!" he said in pain, "What did I say???"

Sango rolled her eyes at him, " Kagome, are you going to be okay?"

Kagome stood up suddenly, causing Sango and Miroku to look up quickly.

"I don't care what he's done...He's out there all alone with no power..." Kagome said, looking ahead at the door, "It hurts, sure, but that's no reason to let him die...We'll settle all this about Kikyo later."

Sango stood up in agreement, followed by Miroku; She grabbed her weapon and demon-slayer clothes and dressed while Miroku geared up himself. The two returned to the room where Kagome was waiting.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Sango asked Kagome as they walked out.

"He's still Inuyasha...no matter who he's with or what he's done..." she replied, not looking at either of them.

"Now, you're sure the kids will be okay?" Kagome asked Miroku.

"Yes," he replied, "The barrier I have put up will hold for long enough."

They emerged into the dark forest with confidence, bravery, and worry for Inuyasha on Kagome's part.


	8. An Evil Plan

**An Evil Plan**

They made their way quickly through the sea of vines and trees; Kagome hoped for the best but feared for the worst. She felt an odd presence that was strangely familier but kept an eye open and tried to be aware of everything, even the slightest sound. Suddenly, without warning, a demon emerged from the shadows. Kagome, Sango, and Miroku all reached for their weapons but were quickly thrown from the ground one-by-one by the demons powerful blows. Then, out of nowhere, a sword sliced the demon in half. As it fell, Kagome's eyes widened in surprize as she saw the owner of the sword.

"I should've known you all would be lost without me!" a familiar fox demons voice spoke, "Kagome?"

"Shippo, there's no time to explain but have you seen Inuyasha?" Miroku asked hurriedly.

"Yeah, I saw him over by the well on my way here."

He pet the cat beside him. kagome let out a sigh of relief and they began their walk to the clearing to find him and explained everything that had happened.

Naraku's Castle

A figure stood, hidden in the shadows behind Naraku.

"How did it go?" Naraku asked the figure, not turning to face him.

"Smoothly enough..." the figure replied, "You know if you decieve me, I'll kill you before you can even think up your next move..."

"And the same for you..." Naraku replied in a worryless tone.

"So at least we have an understanding..."

"Oh, I hope so..." Naraku turned, "Don't let your will to kill your brother fairly stand in the way of my plan..."

"I assure you, Naraku," the figure stepped out, "Inuyasha will be dead before sunrise..."

Naraku's face twisted into an evil and devious smirk.

By the Well

"Inuyasha?" he heard Kagome's voice.

"Oh, no!..." Inuyasha looked around for a way out.

He quickly jumped through the well just as the gang came out of the forest. He hit the ground and looked around nervously.

"He's gone...?" Shippo said in confusion.

Kagome was disappointed and the fear from before returned.

Kikyo awoke, alone once more, "Where is he?"

She sat up in her bed and looked out the window at the moon.

"What is this feeling...something isn't right..." She contemplated, "It's the same feeling that I felt around...that wench Kagome!"

She stood quickly and began to gather her things.

"If she is back, I'll do more than fake her death this time," she hissed and made her way out into the forest, following the strong feeling. Kikyo had expected that this was due to the fact that the two of them, kagome and herself, were not meant to exist at the same time.

"...and soon we won't have to worry about that," she thought to herself, "Soon I'll be free of that stupid girl, and Inuyasha will be mine alone..."

Sesshomaru's eyes stared out at the gang from the shadows of the trees. After he was sure that Inuyasha was really nowhere near them, he made himself present. He stepped out in front of the gang, about twelve feet away from kagome, who was at the head of the group.

"Sesshomaru..." Miroku's voice said from behind Kagome in a tone full of hate and disgust, "What do you want?"

He said nothing and an evil grin formed on his face. Shippo stepped forward to where he was about even with Kagome; He had his hand ready on his sword.

"Hm... looks a little like the little pup's grown up...doesn't much help though, you're still going to lose," Sesshomaru teased.

Shippo's sword suddenly flew toward him. Sesshomaru quickly stopped it with his own, and the two swords pushed against one another.

Shippo jumped back, "Miroku-"

"Way ahead of you," Miroku replied, running toward Sesshomaru unwrapping his arm, "Wind tunne-"

"Miroku," Sango called out, "Look out! The poisonous insects!"

Miroku stopped and covered his arm again, "Curse you, Sesshomaru!"

Sango stepped forward with a determined look on her face, "My turn..."

She threw her weapon, only for it to get sliced in half by Sesshomaru's sword.

"This is getting weak..." Sesshomaru sighed.

Suddenly, an arrow came right past Sesshomaru's ear. He whipped around to see Kikyo with her bow pointed at him.

"You're a little off," he stated in a worryless tone.

"I wasn't aiming for you," Kikyo lowered her bow and Sesshomaru turned around to see who she had hit.

"This is stupid," Inuyasha thought out loud as he sat on the side of the well, "I can't stay here forever..."

He jumped through and when he landed, he saw Sesshomaru and Kikyo first, then the gang huddled around something. He went over to see what had happened, keeping an eye on Sesshomaru nd Kikyo.

"Inuyasha..." Kikyo tried.

He pushed between Sango and Miroku to see Kagome, laying on the ground with an arrow through her stomache.

"Kagome!" he fell to his knees and grabbed her, picking her up and began toward the well.

"Where are you going?" Sango asked.

"They'll be able to help her there," he called back before jumping back through. He instantly began running once he hit the ground.

"Inu...yasha?" she winced in pain.

"Don't worry, I've got you...You're gonna be okay..." he replied; He didn't know where he was going but knew he had to get somewhere fast.


	9. Confessions and Confrontations

He saw a small shop and ran to the door. He tried to open it but found it, but it didn't budge. He took Kagome off his back and held her in his arms, looking down at her worriedly. A man walked up to the door and pointed at a sign that read 'closed'. Inuyasha hugged Kagome closer to him.

"Please help her!" he called through the clear, hard barrier (glass door) and the man looked from her to him before opening the door, noticing her condition.

"Come in, hurry, put her here," the man said as he cleare off the table, "I'll call the hospital."

Inuyasha didn't understand what the man was talking about but thought it better not to ask.

He kneeled down and took Kagome's hand in his, "Please, Kagome, hold on...I need you...Please don't die..."

He got no response so he continued, "I thought I'd lost you once...and it nearly killed me...Look, I didn't mean to hurt you and I'm so sorry...Kagome...I love you..."

He felt her finger twitch beneath his hand an was stirred out of the dream-like state he'd been in, "Kagome?"

"They're on their way..." the man said, emerging from the back room.

Inuyasha nodded and looked back at Kagome's body laying on the table. It would've been completely motionless if not for the rhythmic up-and-down motion of her breathing which told him there was still a chance.

"Don't worry...I'm sure she'll be fine..." the said in a compforting tone.

"Why were you here so late?" Inuyasha surprized him with his sudden change of subject.

"I, uh, have a small living quarter in the back..." the man answered, "See I live a distance away and work early mornings so I stay here durring the week..."

Again, Inuyasha was lost and wondered what a 'week' was, but again restrained from questions.

"So...What exactly happened to her?" the man interupted his thoughts.

He knew he couldn't tell him exactly what happened because, as Kagome had explained, this world was very different from his.

"She was shot with an arrow..." Inuyasha replied vaguely; He was starring at Kagome as he spoke and had a tone to his voice that revealed his dream-like state in which he almost couldn't believe this was real.

"By someone you knew...?" the man was searching for an explanation without pushing too hard.

"...Kikyo..." he answered in a low, angry voice, leaving the man as confused as ever.

"What's your name?" Inuyasha asked still not taking his eyes off of her.

"Kotan...Kotan Motsui, and you are?" he replied.

"My name's Inuyasha," he spoke in a simple tone.

"And...what's her name?" he asked, glad that he was finally getting some information on the two strangers.

"...Kagome..." Inuyasha stood, "I have to go...will you...take care of her for me?"

"Of course..." Motsui nodded.

"Tell her I had to go...it was getting close to morning will you?" he turned away to face Motsui, looking away from Kagome for the first time since his arrival.

"And don't leave her alone...she doesn't like being alone..." he added.

Motsui nodded again and patted Inuyasha on the arm. Inuyasha thanked him and left quickly. He ran to the well and when he was almost through the doors of the shrine, he changed back into his half-demon form. He sat on the ground with his back against the well, "Kagome...I can't believe I let this happen to you..."

He sat there for over three hours before falling asleep, emmotionally and physically drained and unable to fight to stay awake any longer.

earlier that night

Inuyasha picked Kagome up and jumped through the well.

"...You hurt Kagome..." Sango said quietly before her anger got the best of her, "I was right about you all along!"

Sango started toward her but was stopped by Miroku's hand on her shoulder.

"Miroku!"

"No, we'll let Inuyasha do what he wants with her when he returns...Whatever we can do to her," Miroku looked down, "Inuyasha can do ten-times worse...especially to anyone who even touches Kagome.."

He looked back up at Kikyo and glared at her with enraged eyes, unlike Sango had ever seen. Sesshomaru put his sword up.

"I too will fight him in this state..." he decided.


End file.
